<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dream Which Took Form by FluffyFyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553847">A Dream Which Took Form</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu'>FluffyFyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Dreamleaves, Snowflakes and Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fae &amp; Fairies, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, they're whipped for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“This is no goodbye, Jongdae. We faced this storm together and we will meet again.”</em>
</p><p>🙗 🙖 🙒 🙓 🙖</p><p>The wall is solid against his back, it’s far from comfortable to keep his wings squished against it and his left shoulder is numb by now - but Minseok doesn’t even think about moving. He has Jongdae in his arms, whose head rests on Minseok’s left arm with his face turned to him. The other is close enough to allow Minseok a prime view of his relaxed features in the gentle darkness, curled lips softened in sleep and long eyelashes fluttering from time to time. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Dreamleaves, Snowflakes and Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dream Which Took Form</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a celebration of the main story getting a year old and marking the beginning of a great friendship with my beta, let's give Minseok and Jongdae their Happy Ending -- or is it a Happy Beginning?  ♥ ⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr-leaves"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was a leaf that fluttered in the storm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It silently waited for its dreams to take form</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr-leaves"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jongdae … will you promise me something? Allow yourself time to heal, take care of your tree.” Minseok smiled, cheeks squishy and pretty. “When you’re healthy again and still want to see me – travel to a border control and send me a message. Please, promise me, Jongdae.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Because I promise you something in return,” His expression turned determined. “I will wait for you and follow your call.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr-leaves"/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This is no goodbye, Jongdae. We faced this storm together and we will meet again.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wall is solid against his back, it’s far from comfortable to keep his wings squished against it and his left shoulder is numb by now - but Minseok doesn’t even think about moving. He has Jongdae in his arms, whose head rests on Minseok’s left arm with his face turned to him. The other is close enough to allow Minseok a prime view of his relaxed features in the gentle darkness, curled lips softened in sleep and long eyelashes fluttering from time to time. </p><p>It’s dark in the tree ark, the glowstone’s feeble light too weak to highlight the disheveled colourful hair of Jongdae, but Minseok knows it well enough to recognize a few strands falling onto Jongdae’s forehead. Minseok doesn’t intend to get up and let go of the other to feed the stone more energy to last through the night.</p><p>No, Minseok rather keeps watching Jongdae in his sleep. Tracing the shape of his straight eyebrows with his gaze, marveling at the cute bump of his nose and losing himself in the sight of tender lips opened to let out soft puffs of air.</p><p>Jongdae looks so relaxed, peaceful and Minseok wouldn’t have it any other way - his stomach churns at the memories of their adventure a few months ago. With his arms around Jongdae, his mind remembers how the other had spasmed and writhed in his hold back then and Minseok’s heart stings at the pictures in his mind.</p><p>Without thinking, he raises his right arm from a tiny waist to an angular shoulder to pull Jongdae closer and Minseok’s lips meet the other’s forehead, right between his eyebrows. The touch is fleeting, Minseok distances himself only a heartbeat later - afraid he woke Jongdae with the intimate action. But Jongdae keeps breathing slowly, his brows don’t furrow like they do moments before he awakes and Minseok sighs in relief. </p><p>His next inhale is filled with gratitude that Jongdae doesn’t have any nightmares anymore. Because Minseok knows how troubling they can be, as far as he knows his sister still can’t sleep through a night without crying. It hurts to know she’s still in pain, but Minseok soothes his worries by reminding himself why he’s in a tree ark together with Jongdae; it’s their last break before entering Wintertundra to make their way to the village Junhee’s living in.</p><p>The last time Minseok saw his sister a few weeks ago, she was recovering well except for the nightmares and Minseok wants to know how she is doing now. He allows himself to be optimistic, because Junhee befriended a rare healing admin who seems to be a great help to her - Minseok’s mind clears of any grey clouds caused by worry at the thought of his sister having such a good support person, that there is another fairy in addition to Minseok who eases the weight on her shoulders.</p><p>He can’t wait to see her again, this time with Jongdae. His lips stretch into a smile, Junhee and Jongdae will meet again and then his two most important beings will be in one place. He’ll be able to embrace them both and keep them close at the same time. Minseok’s heart grows warm at the thought and he tightens his hold on Jongdae, touching his wings by accident.</p><p>Which elicits an audible huff from Jongdae, who shifts a bit - pushing his face into the small space between Minseok’s chin and collarbone. Jongdae’s breath is hot on his skin and it has Minseok’s heart speed up, almost bursting out of his chest. It pumps adoration through his veins, fueled by a feeling that he can’t put into words - but Minseok doesn’t see the need to, yet.</p><p>For now, he is filled with a mushy warmth after he finally allowed himself to be his own being. That he realized his own wants and wishes deserve attention too, that it is alright not to prioritize his sister and push his own needs aside all the time - because they still love and support each other no matter what.</p><p>So, now that Minseok allows those thoughts, his heart never seems to calm down when his thoughts wander to Jongdae. How his eyes sparkle beneath his disheveled hair or how sweaty Minseok’s hands get when the other laughs, his eyes scrunching adorably. Or how good it feels to hold Jongdae close whenever they meet ...</p><p>It’s enough for Minseok to keep it to himself and to cherish these feelings rushing through his veins. Because even though neither of them voices it aloud, ever since Minseok allowed himself to feel - he started to see as well.</p><p>Minseok notices it now, how their actions seem to speak louder than words could ever do. Their quiet and loyal support ever since they met, how they respect each other to give time and to wait for each other to heal without putting too many heavy expectations onto their young connection, one which sprouted to life in strenuous and chaotic times.</p><p>Minseok didn’t lie when he said he’d wait for Jongdae’s call, but he also knows that if Jongdae chose not to contact him again, Minseok would respect his decision. Despite his mind wandering back to the guardian while taking care of his sister, despite the profound feeling of missing Jongdae … Minseok knows, as long as Jongdae recovered well, he would be able to keep their time together as a fond memory and let go of his growing feelings.</p><p>And then the notification of Jongdae reached him.</p><p>Asking him to meet each other at a border control, to see each other again. A few nights in a tree ark followed, as well as several letters - actually, Minseok is sure the amount of their meetings and exchanged letters has led the admins to suspect something by now. But Minseok doesn’t really care about their opinion, because his time with Jongdae meant he was able to grow closer to Jongdae, to share pieces of his heart and realize his own feelings.</p><p>Because now that they are in a healthier mindset, with more time for themselves and without a dangerous threat hanging above their heads; now that Minseok allowed himself to live for himself - they see each other without the fog of desperation. They see each other for who they are. Jongdae and Minseok. </p><p>And that they are here now, cuddling during the night in a tree ark on their way to his sister, to be there for each other after being apart is enough of a sign for Minseok to see how their young connection grew … to realize the depth of their relationship. </p><p>It makes Minseok want to think about a future together.</p><p>Of seeing each other every week, how he’ll get to listen to Jongdae talk about the dreams he sends off, how his eyes will scrunch up in glee at how happy it'll make its child. And Minseok can't wait to talk about the books he read, to see Jongdae's eyes shimmer with interest and maybe Minseok will be able to convince Jongdae to read a few himself. They could travel around a bit, not too far of course, Minseok doesn't want Jongdae's bond to stretch too thin and risk to hurt him. </p><p>But now that Jongdae's apprentice is an official guardian, Jongdae isn't as tied to the Dreamtree as before. It doesn't mean that he doesn't send off leaves anymore, but it allows him to have more time to himself and to leave the tree in Sookyung’s care for a few days  without having to worry about it so much. And it allows him to meet with Minseok, spending time at a meadow near the border or cuddling in a tree ark. It also means that Minseok gets to wake up next to Jongdae more often, to observe how relaxed Jongdae looks in his sleep. </p><p>His cheeks grow warm at the thought and a sigh leaves his lips, filled with adoration. </p><p>Minseok’s hold around Jongdae tightens, his heart thumping away in his chest - cherishing the feeling of the other in his arms. The movement jostles Jongdae a bit, who groans against his neck and Minseok’s mind conjures a picture of the other’s straight eyebrows furrowed to tilt upwards. </p><p>It causes Minseok’s heart to beat even faster.</p><p>“Minseok,” Jongdae’s voice sounds raspy. “you’re doing it again.”</p><p>Minseok hums in confusion and turns to nuzzle his nose into Jongdae’s hair. But he only gets a whine as an answer, followed by Jongdae mumbling something and tickling his skin with soft lips. It’s far too cute and intimate, so Minseok let’s it slide and doesn’t ask further - he offers an explanation instead.</p><p>“I apologize if I disturbed your sleep, I was thinking ...”</p><p>Jongdae turns his head, so his nose pokes Minseok’s throat gently.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Us, the past, now … what we went through.” </p><p>Minseok gets quieter to the end, whispering “our future” into Jongdae’s soft hair. </p><p>But the other didn’t hear him, humming in thought for a few heartbeats before asking:</p><p>“... do you regret inviting me to stay at your globe? Back then?”</p><p>His tone is sheepish and Minseok hastens to soothe Jongdae’s worries.</p><p>“No.” He shakes his head, frizzy hair tickling his cheek. “No, I don’t regret it ...”</p><p>Jongdae doesn’t say anything, but he shifts, distancing himself from Minseok’s neck to look at his face instead. His eyes glimmer in the gentle darkness, plush lips opened to say something - but Minseok keeps talking.</p><p>“I don’t regret letting you into my life. Because ...” Minseok keeps their gazes connected, cheeks growing warm while he lowers his hands to circle Jongdae’s waist. “Because I am happy. You stayed at my side in the past, you’re brightening my present days now. Wherever I look, whatever I think about - you’re there .... and I-I can’t wait to share my future with you, too.”</p><p>Jongdae’s lips are still opened, eyes growing wide and brows disappearing behind disheveled strands of hair falling onto his forehead. The sight is endearing, but his silence is causing Minseok’s heart to beat faster, scared he said something wrong.</p><p>But Jongdae erases any doubt and fear the next second, when he tilts his head, leans forward and kisses Minseok.</p><p>His lips are soft and warm, their noses touch and Minseok’s heart skips a beat. His eyes are still opened in surprise, all he can see are Jongdae’s long eyelashes and the moment Minseok realizes he should move his lips to answer the kiss, Jongdae already pulls back.</p><p>His dark eyes shimmer, curled lips forming a broad smile and despite the darkness, Minseok is sure there’s a blush on Jongdae’s high cheekbones. The sight has Minseok inhale a deep breath, still too stunned at the sudden kiss. But he meets Jongdae’s steady gaze with a small smile and when Jongdae speaks, Minseok's heart grows warmer and fills with an incredible fondness. </p><p>“I want you to be in my future as well,” Jongdae’s voice is quiet, but certain, filled with warmth and happiness, “Minseok ... I-I want you to stay at my side forever.”</p><p>Speechless, Minseok feels his cheeks burning even warmer, but his answer is immediate. His mind might still be too stunned, but his heart beats strongly - knowing.</p><p>“Good,” Minseok’s lips slowly stretch into a gummy smile, devotion and other mushy feelings washing over him and he pulls Jongdae closer again. “because I don’t want to let go of you ever.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr class="hr-leaves"/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>